Fall for me slowly
by sweetiejah07
Summary: Sonny and Chad really liked each other but wont admit it to their self.What if consequences will come up? will they confess their feelings to each other?.will they have a happily ever after?READ AND REVIEW!:
1. Chapter 1 : SAVE BY The man!

**Authors Note: Well,ive been writing stories but the different thing is its not english!!so sorry if its kinda wrong in grammar LOL!anyway!!enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

** CHAPTER 1**

**"SAVE BY THE MAN!"**

Sonny is on her dressing room thinking stuffs that had been going since she got in hollywood on the problem that she and her cast encountered which made her laugh and some problems made her so disappointed specially the jerkthrob that she liked (HEY!I DONT LIKE CHAD!)over protective much!anyway...here she goes..

SPOV

_well,all that stuff really made me laughed! except for one thing and two person that doesnt work!!why dont me and chad dont work?we kept arguing like there's no tomorrow!!cant we just be something at least...._

"Hey Munroe!.." chad said.

"we can be together" i said._.OW MEN!why did i said it out loud!stupid jerkthrob not knocking!she surprised me and know i splirt it out!what ever that word means!_

"wooow(not amaze tone)really sonny together??really?" chad said with a smirk.

"Hey!its not my fault that i saw your face which shock me and splirt what im supposed to be thingking of!" i defend..

"chill down men!anyway what are you thinking of me??" chad asked.

"No!!pft!of course not!!PFTT.." i said with high tone ,DAMN IT!

"well someones on denial tone!"chad teased.

"hey for your information!im thinking about my boyfriend that i left at wisconsin"i said.

"he's your boyfriend but still you want to go out with him??"chad asked

"i-i mean uhh..none of your bussiness anyway!" i said.._ugh i cant believe ive been defeated,hey its not my faultt that i cant talk to him when im seeing his really blue and sparkling eyes and his really soft soft hair..uhh...chad i like..WAIT NO!!!ugh!_

"thingking of my very sparkly eyes again,sonny?" chad teased.

_i didn't answer that one cause im out of words which mean im defeated!anyway just to lose him in that question..._"Why are you here anyway?"i asked with a tune.

"well,..i dont even know maybe just to make my day better by pushing your buttons??"chad said with an evil laugh.

he laugh evily which make him even more cuter...STUPID CUTETHROB!

"just go away,im having a moment here!"i said.

"by thinking of me actually!"chad replied.

"yah!like in your dream!!!try to think of it,will i ever think of jerk like you!"i replied too..

he looked at his watch " opps!just waste my time around here!anyway see you later munroe!!"he said while he blinked at me..

_he left my dressing room..wow his blink really maked me blush!_

"UGHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" i screamed loudly.

"sonny!!!what happened??!"tawni asked with a caring sound.

"oppsss..did i screamed too loud???"

"yah!like you saw a cute boy!!"she said. and i smiled.

"oh my you did!!!WHO!!?!?!"she said with an excited tune.

"well he's..."i said nervously...

_when suddenly marshal called all the cast of so random to rehearse.. whew!!save by marshal!!_


	2. Chapter 2 : GETTING TO KNOW!

**"Chapter two: GETTING TO KNOW!"**

CPOV

_i supposed to be heading on our studio but i got shocked when my foot brought me to sonny's dressing ,there's still 5 minutes to be fashionably late...So i guess i still have time for bugging someone..._

_I saw sonny looking at the ceiling..i think she's day dreaming,her bright brown eyes sparkles like mine and shines and her very wavy brown hair,..her dreamy dreamy...wait huh?!_

"Hey Munroe!.." i greeted her with a smirk

"we can be together"woooww..thinking us together??well...can be, wait!! in her dreams!

"wooow"i said it on amaze tone and continued.."really sonny together??really?" i said in a teasing sound.

"Hey!its not my fault that i saw your face which shock me and splirt what im supposed to be thingking of!"

"chill down men!anyway what are you thinking of me??" i laughed quietly,

"No!!pft!of course not!!PFTT.." _oooohhh..somebody's on denial!_

"well someones on denial tone!"

"hey for your information!im thinking about my boyfriend that i left at wisconsin"

"he's your boyfriend but still you want to go out with him??" _i got you on this one munroe!_

"i-i mean uhh..none of your bussiness anyway!"_ i suddenly notice her staring at my eyes which made her smile a little bit,obviously its boy so its ME!_

"thingking of my very sparkly eyes again,sonny?" i said with a little laugh

"ugh!what are you doing anywhere?!" _changing topics!!oohh..smells like defeat!_

"well,..i dont even know maybe just to make my day better by pushing your buttons??"i followed it with an evil laugh

"just go away,im having a moment here!"she answered with a very frustated face._.she really looks cute,STUPID CUTE!but more like HOTNESS!_

"by thinking of me actually!"i replied

"yah!like in your will i ever think of jerk like you!"

i looked at my watch,alright im fashionably late! " opps!just waste my time around here!anyway see you later munroe!!"i clicked my tongue and blinked at her.._She's sooo cute..._

_i leave and exactly i met up danny,uhh..i dont know her name! o! blondie.!_

"Chip drama pants?what are you doing here??" she asked.

"Why do you care?"i look back and starting to take my first step.

"ooo-hhh a visit to your dream girl sonny huh?WELL!!BACK OFF FROM HER!"she shouted.

"ha-wha-NO WAY!"_its so easy to lie..i mean say the truth..ugh..._

then suddenly sonny screamed..

"woops!im outa here!"i walk hurriedly,

_i got to my studio and entered my dressing room._

"why are you late?!!" portlyn asked.

"why do you care??"

"cause we've been waiting for you!"

"whatever!" i replied.

_we have our rehearsal and then our break,but i decided to go to the copying room to find my script._

SPOV

_we finished our rehearsals my cast mates went to the cafeteria while i'll starve myself and go to the copying room to take a photo copy of our script that supposed to be tawni's turns but she began to cry so annoyingly which brings me to doing it !!i hate tawni cry!so annoying!!when i got to the copying room i saw a boy which have blond hair and it so perfect until i saw his face..._

CHAD.

_he put a smirk on his face but i ignored him and go directly to the xerox machine._

"well,well,well..somebodys following moi,!"

"uh--yeah..right???" i said with sarcasm..

the lights went out and i screamed because i was so scared it was so dark!

"ch-cchad..where a-are yo-you??"i began to cry

"sonny,im right here!"_he hold my hands and i felt safe there was a spark,..it runs around my body which makes me feel so so...secured..._

"please dont leave me..."i said it with a trembling voice_,i can feel my tears starting to fall slowly in my cheeks.._

he hold my both hands close by his two hands..

"i wont,i promise..dont cry, sit down and ill try to open the door."

i sat down and just wait for us to come out..

"ugh-the door wont budge!.."

"i-im sc-scared.."

"dont be..im just right here."

i smiled because i saw the sweet side of chad_,i guess im beginning to like him.._.

it was so quiet..

a few minutes later..i started to shiver because its so cold..

"are you alright??"

"ye-yeah,.."my voice is trembling.

"still a lier sonny?it doesnt fits you,"_ he put his jacket on me.._

"thanks.." and suddenly he came up something.

"uhh---you know i dont want to be stuck here and die because of boredom,so lets have a small talk?"

"uh...okie..what do you want to talk about?"

"you??"

"me??"

"yes you..i mean no"

"me or you? yes no?HUH!?!im so confused.."

"uhmm...its so awkward to talk to you without a flirt *cough* fight..."

"yea..why do we flirt i mean fight anyway?"

"i dont really know.."

"uh..soo...what do you think of me??"chad began to ask

"well...i think you have a nice smile,a very very dreamy sparkly blue eyes..and a sandy blond hair..ugh what just happened to me?"

"probably falling in love with me!"he smirked.

"dont start with the fight,i thought we're having a moment here??"

"ok..uhm..so.." he answered..

"how about me,...what do you think of me?" i asked nervously..

"you have a very shiny brown eyes,which hypnotize me..and a very wavy brown hair..and your luscious lips...does smile that brightens my whole day.."

"uh---" i just stared at him shocked of what he says..._so...he likes me??_

"this is awkward.."

"really really awkward..."

"so,...are all of does things is true??"

"uh....y..yeah..."he blush..._even its dark i can still see his smile and blushes.._

"so...how about the things that you said about me...is all those things are true?"

"uhmm..yeah..totally.."

_we began to stare at each other and our face getting closer and closer..._


	3. Chapter 3 : NO KISS & YES TELL

**"CHAPTE 3: NO KISS & YES TELL"**

**SPOV**

_i closed my eyes,i dont really know why i want to kiss chad..i just want to taste his lips... our face is getting closer and closer..when suddenly the light went back-up and somebody's knocking on the door.I quickly opened my eyes and move backward which banged my head on the xerox machine._

"aw.!!"_ it was kinda painfully thats why i touched my head with both two hands.._

"oh!are you alright??!" chad asked like he's totally cares.

"yah like you totally care!!"i said with a little snobbish

"we're about to kiss and you've tell me that i dont care??!" _wooww..i cant believe he said that._

the knocks start to become loud so i started shouting.

"where stuck in here!!HELP!!"

the voice replied..."how many are you inside??"

"uh--two!!please help us,!"

_when the door was about to open i stepped backward and im kinda feeling imbalanced and i'm feeling kinda dizzy..._

_i fainted._

**CPOV**

_darnn!i wasn't able to kiss her!i just wanted to try her lips.._

"where stuck in here!!HELP!!" sonny began to shout.

"how many are you inside?"

"uh--two!!please help us,,!"

_i saw the door was about to open when suddenly sonny start to fall.._

"SONNY!!!" i ran over her and lifted half of her body..

"oh my sonny!!!chip drama pants what have you done!?!?!" tawni asked

"i didnt do anything!! suddenly she fainted!!"i said nervously.

"ok!lets go to the hospital!!"

_i carried sonny ( bridal style) and bring her to the hospital with tawni._

**At the hospital...**

_i left sonny and blondie so i could go to the studio and explain everything to my castmates._

**SPOV**

i woke up tawni staring at me,..

"owww-kiiee,what just happend?and where am i?"

"honey!you're on the hospital!"

"what just happened?"

"you fainted at the copying room with CHAD!"

i recall what just happened on the copying room..and i started to remember that we were about to kiss,a smile on my face started to appear and tawni began to ask what am i thinking and if its about what happened on the copying room.

"common girl!!TELL ME!!!"

"well--promise you wouldnt be mad???"

"i will be..if you will not tell me!!!"

"alright!alright!!..so you know,i was shocked when he was on the copying room so when i will take a photo copy of our scripts the lights went out and then i was so scared and he held my hands...and then"

"o!!!what happened next!"

"so..uh- he tried to open the door but it wont budge..then the temperature in the room suddenly rise up and then he gave me his jacket and then uhm...he began to open up a small talk which is a confession talk..-"

"oh my gash girl!! you didnt confess that im really really beautiful right?!"

" what the!??NO!!"

"uh-yeah..he knows that already i forgot!*tawni laughed*..so whats the confession about?!?!"

"well...we began to compliment each other then i confessed that i liked his eyes,hair and smile..and he confessed that he likes my lips wavy hair and my eyes...and then we we're about to k-"

"OH MY GASH!YOU KISSED?!"

"no,..we were about to when someone knocked on the door and my head got banged on the machine,."_ i said it and sounds like frustated_

"you liked chad!do you?!"

"what!!!i dont like chad*cough* chad"_my voice went on denial tone..i really hate it when its on that tone!!_

"you probably know that you're not a god liar.." she rolled her eyes..

"yeah-pft right!" i denied

"what-ever!anyway i'll just go to the studio and tell the other casts what happened to you."

"wait.i dont even know what happened to me!"

"ugh- you're just lack of rest and you didnt eat yet,so theres food over there and bye chad liker!!" she leave with a laugh,

_tawni is a good friend,A really good friend that leaves her FRIEND !i'm gonna be sick here because of BOREDOM!_

_i was about to take a nap when somebody knock on the door._

"tawni?if you'll just tease me again to chad just go away!"


	4. Chapter 4 : JUST GOT CAUGHT

**"CHAPTER 4: JUST GOT CAUGHT!"**

"WOWW!!moody?"

"ch-chad.."

".,yeah chad dylan cooper the greatest actor of our generation i know..anyway here's your flower,so how are you?"

_i reached the flowers ,aweee how sweet of him but still he's a jerk.!_

"aweee, too sweet , im just doing great i was about to take a nap when some jerk came in."

"uhh- fine i'll leave."

"no-no-n0!i was just expecting that will be arguing again.."

"why did you even think of that??"

"well,i just missed it.."i bit my lips and smiled.

"you know,. we could be something else if we wouldnt argue,.."

_what else??_

"uhm..so..whats that something??"i asked with a smile.

"do i need to answer that??"

"uhm..i-"

_i didn't have a chance to finish what i'll be saying...when suddenly chad quickly lean down and kissed me,i felt his lips on mine and it was soft..it was a tender kiss when suddenly he grab my waist and pulled me close to him,i felt that the soft and tender kiss was becoming a passionate kiss,i like it,i can feel his sweet lips that i can only see when he smile and i cant believe that i can kiss it.._

_i was about to enjoy the time of my life when somebody came in,and it was..._

**TAWNI.**

"OH-MYYY-SELF!!WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU BOTH ARE DOING?!?!?!" tawni screamed.

"TAWNI!there's a great explanation of what have you seen..*laughed nervously*"i said it with a trembling voice.

_tawni stared at me as if she was going to kill me._

"Alright!i dont know what we were doing!!chad what are we doing!?!" i shouted

"you dont know what where doing??!THAT MAKES THE TWO OF US!"

"ALRIGHT!STOP DENYING!!ARE YOU TWO DATING?!"

"NO!!!"me and chad shouted chorus.

"WELL!THEN WHY DID YOU TWO KISSED?!?!"

"WE DONT KNOW!!"me and chad answered at the same time again.

"WELL!I THINK I KNOW IT! YO-YOU! and Y-OU! LIKE EACH OTHER!!!"

_yeah!it was worse when tawni caught us!but you know what was much worse!!the random cast came inside!IM SO SCARED AND AFRAID AND TERRIFIED!_

"who liked each other?"grady asked with a curious face.

_please dont say it!please dont say it!_

"no one!we're just acting for our next sketch!"tawni smiled.

_Whew! i feel relieved._

"oh--then why is chip here!?!" nico asked.

"he..was here to ..to.-"_alright! whats my alibi!!_

"to tell her that i hate her and she deserves to be hospitalize!yeah!"

"uh-yeah!wait huh!I HATE YOU MORE!"

"gotta go!!bye RANDOMS...SONNY."_the energy is high on randoms but low when it came to me_.

"ugh!what-ever!LEAVE!BYE!NEVER COME BACK!"

"oh!sonny are you feeling well now?" zora asked.

"yeah,when he left."

_we laughed,_

"so,i guess you're alright now, we'll leave you two alone because me and nico has a fro yo to visit!"

"BYE SONNY! TAKE CARE!"nico said and waved.

"I WILL LEAVE TO I WANT TO VISIT MY SARCOPHAGUS!!BYE SONNY!GET WELL SOON!"

"yeah thanks guys for visiting bye!!.."

_they all leave except for tawni staring at me with her scary eyes again._

"i knew it!you liked chad!"tawni said.

"i dont like chad!"

"yes you do!just admit it!you wouldn't kiss him if you dont like it!"

"i didnt kiss him!he kissed me.!"

"well!you could push him if you dont wanna!"

".."

"beat yah! just admit it you like him!"

"OK!OK!i'll admit it! i like him,a little bit! i know its wrong but i cant help it getting attracted to him!."

"sonny,dont worry!im your friend and im glad that you find someone now,*tawni laughed* im right and pretty!"

"*i laughed and became serious*I DIDNT SAY WE ARE DATING!"

"whatever!its just im your friend and i dont want you to get hurt ok?"

"awee..thanks tawni!!" _we hugged and she gave me food to eat.i take a nap and the doctor said that i'm released now, so tawni drive me to my house._


	5. Chapter 5 : TEXT MESSAGES

**Hi guys!!Author here! Please dont be a silent reader and dont be shy to review. please??**

**

* * *

  
**

**"Chapter 5 : TEXT MESSAGES"**

**SPOV**

_i was so day was so eventful!My body cant handle it!!its so exhausting..i take my hot shower,it really does makes me feel better especially when im tired,while im taking a bath i touch my lips and suddenly something came up to my mind...and it was our kiss..it was the sweetest lips that ive ever tasted..it really just makes me feel good...When i finish taking a bath i wore my green pajamas.i tucked in to bed and my phone suddenly rang._

**_*MOO!MOO!*_**

_"uh-hello?"_

_ugh..who calls at 10:00 pm!this must be a emergency or else im gonna kill this caller!_

_"uhhh--hi sonny..."_

_"chad?"_

_"yah.."_

_"whats the problem this time??"_

_"uhm..i just wanna ask if you're alright.."_

_wow he's sweet!_

_"chad,you're too sweet..anyway,YES I im gonna be alright if ill sleep now,"_

_"hey!this is the only time that i'll be nice ,you must enjoy this moment."_

_"ugh-ok!ok!so what do you want chaddy?"i said it with a sweet voice._

_"i just wanna make sure that my sonny *cough*ms sassy here is alright,"_

_"my sonny,really chad really?"_

_"what-ever,you're alright so..BYE!"_

_"buh-"_

_he hanged up on me!! UGH!!!.wait..i shouldn't be mad but instead feel great :D_

_i closed my eyes to sleep but my phone rang again and this time it was text message._

***bell! bell***

_i opened up my cellphone and open the message and it was from chad!!what now._

_From: Chad Dylan Cooper_

_Hey!munroe.i cant sleep!_

_CDC #1_

_i replied.._

_To: Chad Dylan Cooper_

_ugh!chad could you please stop bugging me!i really wanted to rest!_

_~sunshine_

_From: Chad Dylan Cooper_

_Hey!You have to be happy because Chad Dylan Cooper text you!_

_CDC #1_

_To: Chad Dylan Cooper_

_Why would i be happy if you keep bugging me!! I JUST WANTED TO SLEEP!_

_~sunshine_

_From: Chad Dylan Cooper_

_How about looking at your window will keep you awake?_

_CDC #1_

_i looked at the window and i saw a table with two chairs and with candle and flowers at the middle,the design of the table was really attractive,it looks that someone will date.  
_

_To: Chad Dylan Cooper_

_Whats the table look a like date about?_

_~sunshine_

_From: Chad Dylan Cooper_

_What table?..ha ha. how about stand up and take a peek outside the door._

_CDC #1_

_I went downstairs and opened the door.i saw a bouquet of roses and it was yellow,i picked it up and i saw a card_

_To: SonShine_

_Hey,SonShine the flowers look good huh?_

_-CDC_

_i smiled and take a sit at the sofa and text chad._

_To: Chad Dylan Cooper_

_Awee..chad i really like the flowers._

_~Sunshine  
_

_From: Chad Dylan Cooper_

_Uh- does that mean thank you?_

_CDC #1_

_To: Chad Dylan cooper_

_yah,thanks so much!:*_

_~Sunshine  
_

_From: Chad Dylan Cooper_

_and hey!i send someone to you in 3 seconds someone will be knocking on your door! ;)  
_

_CDC #1 _

_To: Chad Dylan Cooper _

_Who?_

_~Sunshine_

_After 3 seconds someone knocked on the door._

_From: Chad Dylan Cooper_

_Just take a look,dont worry its not rapists.i wont let anything bad happen to you ;)_

_CDC #1_

_i opened the door and i saw two woman,the first one was carrying a make up box and the other was carrying some dresses._

_To: Chad Dylan Cooper_

_Make up artists,..really chad really?_

_~Sunshine_

_From: Chad Dylan Cooper_

_Just tell them to come in and they'll do a little magic to you dont worry they'll make you clown to a princess._

_CDC #1_

"uhm come in,and do the magic stuffs you want to do."

_they walk inside and tell me to sit down and i do as allowed me to text chad,because chad is their boss._

_To: Chad Dylan Cooper_

_They are giving me a make over??_

_~Sunshine_

_From: Chad Dylan Cooper_

_Yeah!they are professional,so dont worry you'll look good in no time!_

_CDC #1_

_To: Chad Dylan Cooper_

_Is that a compliment or mocking?_

_~Sunshine_

_From: Chad Dylan Cooper_

_You can take both whatever you want and no problem,Your welcome._

_CDC #1_

_To: Chad Dylan Cooper_

_Ugh..what ever, _

_~Sunshine_

_From: Chad Dylan Cooper_

_See yah later sunshine!;)  
_

_CDC #1_

_he said goodbye to me but why does he say see me later??ugh!and why they'll make me into a princess when its already SLEEPING TIME!UGH!like whatever!, i didnt reply anymore because i'm gonna fit the dresses that they gave to me. . ._

* * *

**To be Cont..**


	6. Chapter 6 : THE FRIENDLY DATE

**"Chapter 6: The FRIENDLY date"**

**SPOV**

_after i fit the dresses they found the white one simple but elegant it was pretty cute after that they are giving me a make up and the other lady was fixing my hair.i was really surprise that they are done with me and giving this make over, wow..time really flys so fast.._

"Ms. Monroe, Do you mind if i cover your eyes with this handkerchief..?" the lady speaks out.

"well,im gonna ask chad about it.."

_To: Chad Dylan Cooper_

_Hey Chad! Whats with the covering my eyes thing!!?!_

_~Sunshine_

_From: Chad Dylan Cooper_

_Just Agree and let them cover your eyes!!and please stop whining._

_CDC #1_

_To: Chad Dylan Cooper_

_Ugh!Fine!_

_~Sunshine_

_It was really a good thing that chad doesnt bring up the Fine Good Flirt thing..i mean arguing routine thing.._

"So, can we?? because we're running out of schedule."

"uh--ok fine.."

_they covered my eyes with the white handkerchief and instructed me to walk as they say the direction.i knew that we are going outside and then suddenly we stop and left me all by where am i! wait im gonna find it out myself._

_I remove my blindfold and saw the table with a candle at the middle and it was really attractive its kinda cute then suddenly i heard a voice._

"excuse me lady,do you know where sonny is??" the voice says.

"why, i am - chad??" _i looked up and saw chad._

"wait,you know me??who are you beautiful lady?" he said with a confuse look. _i know that he was fooling around,he certainly is._

"chad,quit fooling me around, you know that im did you just compliment me??" i smiled actually i grinned with a little blush.

"how can you prove me that you are really my sonshine??" chad said.

"my sonshine? really chad?? my sonshine??" i laughed. " since when did you own me??"

" really are ..you really looked amazing for the very first time." he smirked.

"ugh-- if you're just going to mock me around then i will leave."

"Dont Sonny,Please take your seat."

"Fine."i smiled a little.

"Fine!" he smiled.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So are we good?"

"Oh,were not so good."

"Oh come on chad! dont ruin the routine!" i said like a 5 years old with a pout.

"Cute."He said with a sweet smile,_it makes me feel like blushing.._

"whos cute?"

"y- i mean im cute."he winked.

"fine,.like ,whats with all of this?"i asked.

"ah..nothing just want you to have a get well gift i guess?"

"get well gift ..i see by not making me rest?"

"well..you could really enter your house and sleep now and ruin my moment."

"hmm..i guess i should be honor that Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper took an effort to give me an elegant yet tiring gift." i chuckled.

"yeah,,what do you want to eat?"

"whats on the menu?"

"actually there's no menu but the chef prepared something delicious."

"??..wait how did you make them work on a very late night.??"

"i have money to make them."

"spend a lot??"

"not much.."

"oh..so...uhmm.."

_before the place gets quite the chef hurriedly gave us the food and we ate it..after we ate the delicious food we have our dessert and it was an angel cake!_

"wow!its my first time to ate an angel cake!it really taste good.!"i said with a really big smile.

chad laughed.

"why laugh??"

"i dont know..maybe i found your innocence very amusing."

i giggled.

"you know,its very late now and i still have work tomorrow.."

"yah..i know..."

"so..about this date..what this means?" i asked..

"i dont know..what do you want??"

"uhmm..a date?.."

"uh..."

"a friendly date!"

"yea---hh.. afraid of knowing your cast mates?"

"kinda- they'll actually hate me for this."

_chad's smiles starting to fade away.._

"but dont worry..i kinda like it.."

_but then he puts his smiles back.  
_

"uhmm. so bye??" i said nervously.

"yeah i guess."

"thanks for the night chad it was the best date i'd ever had."

"so it was counted as a date?"

"between us yes..but friendly date to them.."_ he kissed me on the cheek which makes me blush and before he sees it i entered the house quickly and run to my bed room._

_i covered my face with a pillow and screamed not scared screamed or angry scream but glad scream._

***BELL!BELL!***

_From: Chad Dylan Cooper_

_Good Night,Sleep tight my sunshine.:-*_

_CDC #1_

_i blushed washed my face and change my clothes into pj's_

_and have a peaceful sleep with a smile on my face._

_

* * *

_

**sorry if its lame and short..(uhmm?)**

**hope you enjoyed it..  
**


	7. Author's Note : Important announcement!

**Author's Note :**

**

* * *

**

**_Hey guys!! I've been wondering, if i would stop this story because i'm not receiving any reviews actually i want a lot of it..i know the reviews are not important and what is more important is that i could share my story with you guys,.._**

_**but i think reviews are giving me boost up and it is my inspiration. so i was just wondering if you could invite people you know or some friends you know to read my story. it would be a really great if you could do this favor. I just wanted to see if you guys are really enjoying my story or you find it VERY BORING its really an advantage if you could give your opinion comments and feedbacks.  
**_

_**it is my first time to do an author's note..(with its own page.) it looks like a commercial break so..uhmm..**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. if you're a silent reader i need your help now! REVIEW PLEASE.**_

_**I REALLY APPRECIATE IT AND I'LL OWE YOU A LOT!**_

_**IF YOU DO SO... I'LL PROMISE TO DO MY BEST TO GIVE YOU A UNIQUE STORIES...**_

_**THANKS GUYS AGAN!!!**_

_**LOVE YOU ALL! **_

_**~roxiee a.k.a mSiNl0vAbL3  
**_

_**THANKS AND MORE POWER :)  
**_


End file.
